


I'm The One For You (And That's For Real)

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: The Universe(s) Where Robbe & Jens are Endgame [1]
Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Bi!Jens, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, assault mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: “Yeah, I don’t think it is. It’s fine, though - you know. To be curious about guys.”“Not curious about guys,” Jens corrected him. “Not right now. Just you.”
Relationships: Robbe IJzermans/Jens Stoffels
Series: The Universe(s) Where Robbe & Jens are Endgame [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552297
Comments: 12
Kudos: 212





	I'm The One For You (And That's For Real)

“Is that him?” 

At first, they had both ignored the buzzing of Robbe’s phone, but after the third time in under a minute, Jens had just told him to at least look at the screen. 

It was late on Saturday night, and the two were laying on Robbe’s bed, dressed in sweatpants and hoodies; greasy plates, and half-empty pringle-cans had been moved onto the floor to make space for the laptop they used to watch Netflix. Since Robbe had come out to Jens, their friendship had gone back to what it used to be when they were younger, somehow. It felt good - as if something had been missing. 

In response to Jens’ question, Robbe hummed, and locked his phone, placing it onto the nightstand, shaking his head, mostly to himself, before he moved back into place, head resting against the wall as he motioned for Jens to press play. He didn’t, though.

“Are you really in love with him?” Jens kept his eyes on the laptop screen, watching as it slowly darkened to show the title of the movie; Robbe turned his head to look at his profile.

“Jens.”

“You said so yourself - and he painted your big face all over that fucking wall - he’s obviously in love with you, too.”

“I don’t wanna talk about this.” 

“I’m just saying, if you want him, maybe you should at least respond to his texts, why won’t you?”

“‘Cause I’m with you,” Robbe shrugged, pushing himself to sit up straight, crossing his legs. In the yellow light, he watched Jens roll his eyes, finally looking at him, still slumped against the headboard. “… right now,” Robbe finished. 

“Yeah, for the past hour,” Jens confirmed, checking his wrist for a non-existent watch. 

“Why are we talking about this? I don’t wanna be reminded of any of it - especially the mural.”

“It was beautiful.”

“Yeah - and confusing, Jens, he… fuck.” 

“He cheated on you, I know. Shit happens.” Robbe swallowed, looking away. 

“We were assaulted.” The words passed his lips so quickly he barely heard them himself. “Together. ‘Cause we were, you know… out, together. Then, the next morning, he told me he loved me, and that night he was kissing Britt - so I just… I don’t see… I don’t wanna text him. I’d just rather stay here with you until we’re drunk and fat,” he finished, gesturing to the greasy plates and empty beer cans. “If you don’t mind.” 

Finally, he looked back to Jens, who had lifted his head from the headboard, brows furrowing. 

“Seriously? That’s where the bruises…” 

“Yeah, that’s where they’re from,” Robbe nodded. 

“Shit,” Jens whispered, eyes moving from Robbe, to the laptop, to the wall, and back again. Robbe wasn’t sure if he had ever seen him at a loss for words, that wasn’t who he was. He usually spewed too many words, too few of them pretty. Robbe swallowed, and laid back down on the other side of the bed, staring up into the ceiling, silence covering the room for a while. “Hey, sorry. I didn’t mean to push you,” Jens broke it, then, laying on his side, supporting his weight on his forearm, using his other hand to gently shake Robbe’s shoulder. “That guy doesn’t deserve you, okay? Doesn’t know what he’s missing.” Robbe knew that he wasn’t brushing off the detail about the assault - it was just difficult to know what to say when your best friend revealed something like that to you. 

“Yeah, maybe so,” Robbe sighed, monotonously, eyes still on the ceiling. 

“Sorry for pushing you to text him. I was just…” It was now, or never. How was he supposed to do this? With girls, he knew what he was doing, he was smooth - but not only had he never confessed anything like this to a guy - he had never confessed anything like this to somebody that he actually, genuinely liked. A lot. “Just wanted you to get back with him so I could stop wondering,” he mumbled, laying back again, staring into the ceiling just like Robbe. 

“Wondering what?” Robbe turned to look at him, the soft light perfectly falling across his sharp jawline, and large lips as he parted them, reading himself to respond. 

“I don’t know, when I asked if you liked me, you said no, and I was disappointed… I think.” 

“Did I bruise your ego?” Robbe joked - not because he was stupid, but because he needed to be sure. Truly, completely sure. 

“No - I mean, yeah, probably,” Jens said through a sigh of amusement, turning his head to look at Robbe. “But not just that. I always assumed all straight guys go through this phase where they have hormones and shit, and watch gay porn as much as the straight stuff, but lately, I don’t think that’s true.” 

“Yeah, I don’t think it is. It’s fine, though - you know. To be curious about guys.”

“Not curious about guys,” Jens corrected him. “Not right now. Just you.” 

The laptop screen faded to black from the lack of activity, leaving nothing but a soft, yellow light in the room, as their eyes connected, Robbe smiling softly, as if Jens had told a joke - as if he had to take a second to translate the words - as if he was struggling to believe it. Robbe had already gotten up onto his side, and he moved closer - just barely - still unsure. But at the movement, Jens immediately moved as well, going from laying on his back to his side again, leaning in. Robbe was the one to close the distance, a part of him knowing that Jens - as much as he liked to bark - wouldn’t be brave enough. 

The kiss was soft, yet it caused Jens to collapse onto his back again, Robbe following, the metal on the end of their hoodie strings making quiet clinking noises with their movements, as the kiss deepened. There were no tongues, but their mouths were open, Jens greedily accepting Robbe’s bottom lip in between his own, resting a hand at the small of his back before he moved it down, his fingers wrapping around his thigh, pulling him to straddle his waist. 

Robbe obeyed, slipping his hands into Jens’ hood, thumbs on the soft skin of his chin. 

This was so different than anything Robbe had ever experienced before. Kissing Noor had been… not at all what he wanted, it had been a cover-up, a lie. Sander had been - crazy, a bomb, an explosion of passion, and thirst; it had been new. 

Jens? Kissing Jens was just… calm. Comfortable. Warm. Home. 

Eventually, Robbe felt the warm surface of Jens’ tongue swiping across his bottom lip, and he opened his mouth further, the kiss fading into a make-out session. Despite this - it wasn’t wild - there were no hands tugging on clothes, or teeth on necks - not because they didn’t want to, but because there was this… feeling. 

_We have time. Lots of it._

**Author's Note:**

> Brb gonna go get my clown wig. 
> 
> Title comes from Phora's 'I Think I Love You'
> 
> (Also it's so difficult to keep characters in character when you're writing in a different language than they speak but I tried.)


End file.
